All For None
by ArnoldStroong
Summary: Izumi Has a Horrible Quirk, But it's not why she jumped, no that was because of HIM. Hell, she thought she was quirkless, as did everybody else. But she has The power, the power to create monsters, and control them at her will. It's all the power, for nobody. Nobody but her. First attempt at Fem!Izuku Also Villain!Izuku.
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Okay, I actually sat down for about an hour writing down Ideas before I came across this, I haven't seen anything like it yet, And I think It'll be fun to write. You might look at the title and be like: "What the fuck does that mean?" But hold on, a minute, You'll figure it out. Okay, Quick summary: Izumi was always bullied, for being quirkless, despite all signs showing she should have a quirk, nobody knows why, but they hate her for it. After she's shot down by her Idol, she ought to take someone's advice.**

**NOTE: This is Villain Deku, hence the name.**

**Chapter 1: Pure Intentions**

I'm sitting in a dimly lit room, my hands are handcuffed together to the table, with thick gloves on. My hair is a bit of a mess, my body aches all over, and I'm wearing a blue hoodie, what I was wearing when I was arrested. I hear a door open behind me, followed with the room quickly flooding with light, then the door shuts. I hear light footsteps, and see somebody, they're tall, from what I can tell. They sit down in front of me, I hear a click, and the room quickly gets lighter, so I can just barely see his face. I know who it is, Detective Naomasa. He's the leader in the investigation on the League of villains. He's come to interrogate me. He places some files on the table and looks at me.

"Izumi Midoriya, You're supposed to be a dead man- er, woman, you know." he says to me.

"Oh really? I thought I was just having a nice vacation in the Bahamas." I say, sarcastically. He scoffs and says:

"I have a lot of questions to ask you, the main one being how the hell you are still alive. But I think I want to know more about your quirk. To the moment of your 'death', you were registered as quirkless, care to explain?"

"No." I answered simply.

"Stop lying, I do assume you know what my quirk is?"

"Why, yes, Lie detector, I believe. Quite fascinating, honestly. But I'm slightly… Uncomfortable explaining what my life was before this." I say, with complete honesty.

"Huh, Well, I'm not on any other cases right now, and you're going to be here a long time, so why don't you get comfortable and tell me about it either way?" He tells me, leaning back in his chair, taking out a notebook and pen. He slides the first photo in the file towards me, It's a photo of me and Kacchan, smiling. I look away and say:

"That was twelve years ago, why do you care?" I ask him.

"Well, all the information we can get is beneficial to us." He says, starting to write things down.

"Besides-" He continues.

"-This is around the time we think you found out about your quirk." I smirk, knowing what he's thinking.

"Well, you couldn't be more wrong, It was actually when I was eleven, when I found out. You probably have it somewhere, a cold case, just the death of two people, nothing else. A girl, about thirteen, torn to shreds and decapitated, next to an unidentifiable body, green and black, in color, with minimal blood on it." This caught his attention, He probably almost forgot about that case. He knows what I am talking about.

"You're almost right on that case, kid. It was classified as a murder-suicide. Although, we couldn't find out what connection the two had to each other, one was unidentifiable, and the other was some girl from a middle-class family."

"Well, I was almost right."

"But five years and we might have to reopen a case." The detective said

"Damn, It's been five years since then, huh?" I said to myself.

"Time flies kid, now tell me everything, from when you first found out what your quirk was, up until now, with me saying these exact words." He says, looking at me. I sigh, knowing I will be here for a while, and I decide to give in. It's not like my past will be of any use to him.

"Well, I suppose it'll help kill boredom, I guess I'll start from when I was eleven, I do hope you know events beforehand, as well, Guess it doesn't matter to you either way, you won't see me again after this." I say, and begin my story.

_**Five years earlier. **_

I'm walking home, It's pretty late, since it's dark. Not to mention the rain. Stupid Kacchan, he dragged me all the way into the city just to make fun of me. I look at my hand and sigh.

'_Maybe being quirkless would be better than not being able to find out what it is.'_

The rain starts to get heavier, but I don't quicken my pace, Maybe if I stay out in the rain my quirk will activate. I sigh and trudge on. About ten minutes later, I hear a scream, a loud one.

'_Someone must be in trouble!'_ I think, starting to run towards the sound. I stop when I look inside an alleyway, with a man holding a girl against the wall.

"Please! Stop!" She yells at him, to which he smirks cruelley.

"Oh, I'll stop when I'm done with you." His hand extends into a sickle-shaped object, about six inches long and made of his own bone. The man is blonde, and kind of tall.

"S-S-Stop!" I yell, my knees shaking. The man looks over at me and says:

"Beat it kid, if you know what's good for you." He turns his attention back to the girl, the blade from his hand tears a small hole in the girl's shirt, a small amount of blood being drawn. Before I know it, I'm running at the man, punching him in the leg.

"Fuck off kid." He says, Kicking me in the chest and making me smack on the ground. I still get up however. It's nothing compared to Kacchan. I run towards him again, saying:

"You shouldn't do that!" He tries to slice me this time, but he barely misses and I punch him in the stomach, which he shakes off, and lifts me up, dropping the girl.

"I don't like to kill kids, but I'll make an exception for you." He says, putting up his blade. Without thinking, I grab his face, and think:

'_Don't hurt me, work with me instead.'_ The man immediately drops me, although, He drops down with me, my hand still on his face. His body is… Changing. He's becoming bigger, and paler. I manage to take my hand off him, only to see his face. His nose is shrinking, and his hair is falling out. I hear that girl say:

"Wha- WHAT IS THAT?!" It keeps shifting, until it tears through the clothes that he originally had on, save the pants, which manage to stay together until the growing stopped. It's head started to wiggle a little bit, until I started to see pieces of pink start to get exposed at the top of it's head. It's brain. The creature stood up, looking straight forward. I take a step back only to run into the wall, it looks down upon me, with cold, dead, eyes. I look over to the girl, who is absolutely terrified.

"G-GET AWAY FROM ME KID!" She screams, starting to run away. I try to reach out for her, but I can't move my body, I feel tears start to rain down from my face. It's pouring outside now, but I can tell the difference in sound from the rain and my own tears. I start to feel a different emotion, this one is unfamiliar, one I've never experienced myself, but One I know from others very well.

_**Rage.**_

I slide myself up the wall and say:

"I tried to help you, and you're scared of me. It's people like you that really need to DIE! TO BE BUTCHERED!" After I finish my sentence, the pale creature turned it's head, toward where the girl ran off to, and formed a larger sickle from it's hand, and ran off. I'm wide eyed in fear, until I hear another scream from the girl. I quickly get moving, trying to run towards the street, where I see it. The Creature is wildly swinging it's arm around at the girl, causing blood to splatter everywhere around them. I can't hear her scream anymore, She's been silenced. The Creature takes a couple more swings, then picks up what's left of the girl by the hair. A head and the shoulders, her face was red now, her hair drenched in both rain and blood. The creature raises it's sickled hand high above it's head, and swiftly brings it down, cleanly slicing through the head. The Monster drops the head, and turns around, looking at me again. I'm scared, terrified. I can't move, either. It starts to walk towards me. I step back, only to fall into a puddle, I crawl backwards, not daring to take my eyes off of it.

"No! Go away, Destroy yourself!" I say, again, without thinking. The monster stops dead in it's tracks, looking directly up. It turns it's other hand into a sickle, and starts slicing at itself. Starting from the legs, it cuts itself up into pieces. It collapses after a minute and keeps cutting it's midsection apart. It's own entrails can be seen, intestine, it's stomach, even smaller organs, like kidneys and it's pancreas can be seen. It keeps it's arms and starts slicing it's head, quickly. It's brain matter is splattered across the pavement as it swings itself wildly, to completely destroy the head. It stops just after the neck and turns it's hands back to normal, and after a second of twitching, they collapse back onto the ground, the middle fingers twitching slightly.

I can't remember what happened after the matter, all I remember is my mother scolding me about being in the rain for too long. After that, for the next six months, I had Nightmares about it. But I thought it was a bad dream, after a while, after all, nobody else saw it happen, so it might not have been real.

_**Present day**_

"Wow, that's… I remember going on scene and almost immediately puking. But that must have been horrible for someone your age." The detective told me.

"Wow, now you're consoleing and sympathizing with a villain. I thought you were supposed to bring me to justice." I told him.

"I'm not, I'm just imagining what it would be like under different circumstances. After all, even then you willed it to kill that girl. You're responsible for that, murderer." I grin, not at the death, but rather his thoughts that completely want me to be forgiven. This guy does know about me and my past.

"Well, whatever. I hope you're ready for this, because I'm about to tell you how I died."

**Ten months before U.A entrance exams.**

_**We know how this scene goes, But I'm going to re-write it either way, it'll have elements essential to the plot later down the line. I'll skip out on the Slime scene. I feel like I know that scene by heart by now.**_

"Well, It's about time that you all decided what you're all going to do with your life. But that's a waste of time, seeing as I know all of you want to enter the hero course!" Everybody cheers, activating their quirks, I simply slump into my chair, avoiding eye contact with everybody in the room.

"Wow, sucks for you lot." Kacchan suddenly says.

"At best with all your low tier quirks, you'll all be lucky if you end up the sidekick of some low-tier washed up hero. Now I, I'll be going to U.A, where I'll be the best hero, I'll kick All Might's ass!" He says, stunning everybody in the room.

"Oh yeah! Midoriya applied to U.A too!" The teacher said, which seemed out of place and unnecessary.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! DEKU!" Kacchan jumps at me and attacks the desk which I'm at. The explosion causes me to get knocked back, falling flat on my back. I quickly attempt to pin my skirt together, to avoid anything too embarrassing. Although, Bakugo didn't even seem to care about that.

"YOU CAN"T BE A HERO, QUIRKLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" He screams.

"Bakugo, get back in your seat or I'll give you detention. Otherwise, you're all dismissed." The teacher says and leaves the room. After about a minute, me and Kacchan are alone in the room.

"Don't even think about going to U.A. Especially without a quirk, you'll embarrass yourself further."

"Quirks aren't everything Kacchan." I say, a slight quiver in my voice.

"They are, today. Gimme this!" he says and snatches my Hero analysis book.

"G-Give it back!" I say attempting to grab for it before he snaps it shut and proceeds to blow it up, tossing it out the window. I quickly run to it, and see it landed in a small well of water.

"If you want a quirk so bad, you better do a swan dive off the roof of the school, maybe you'll be reborn with one." He says and leaves. I stand in the room for a few seconds, registering what he just said.

I walk down to the small well and look at the burned book. I blink and walk away, without picking it up.

"I'm sorry, Kacchan." I say, wiping tears from my eyes.

**Skip!**

I stand in the crowd, and attempt to look at the the scene, only to find Kacchan in the slime villain That All might Captured earlier, the one I was imprisoned in. I look around to find the Heroes are standing there, unable to do anything. And what's more, I find All Might, standing there. The number 1 hero, watching Kacchan get killed by this… Thing. He's obviously angry, both All Might and Kacchan. I catch a glimpse of Kacchan in the eyes, he looks desperate. For a moment, just a moment, I want to save him, to leap into action and get him out of there, but All Might's words ring through my head.

'_It's okay to dream, just make sure It's attainable. And to answer your question, kid, no. The quirkless cannot be heroes. They simply stand no chance against villains with quirks.'_ I stiffen and look down at my feet. I quickly find they're taking me home. I place my hero notebook into my backpack, and Leave the explosions and the heroes behind me.

About two hours later, I'm walking down the street, in a more residential area, with houses all around. I'm alone, and it's sunset, so I shouldn't run into anybody here. I wonder what I'm going to do with my life now. I really didn't think beyond being a hero. I close my eyes and sigh. I guess I'll think of it tomorrow. As I open my eyes I see a familiar figure in front of me. It's All Might.

"I hope you know what you've done. By grabbing on to me like a lunatic, you made me drop that villain. He almost took over the body of a student, from the outfit, looks like one of your fellow students. That kid almost died because of you. Don't get involved with heroes, you'll just end up getting in their way." He says and leaves, not even giving me a chance to say anything back to him. I stand there, frozen in shock.

'_Did all might just call me an obstacle!?' _Oddly enough, I feel angry at first, and then, I'm sad. It was All Might, after all, My favorite hero, hell, everybody's favorite hero. First, he told me I couldn't become a hero, just because I'm quirkless, then, he went out of his way to find me just to tell me how badly I messed up. I sit on the ground and think for a moment.

'_Stop trying to be a hero, Deku. A quirkless retard like you couldn't even be a sidekick.'_

'_How do you think you could even be a hero, you're just a goddamn crybaby'_

'_Stop daydreaming.'_

'_It's good to dream kid, just make sure it's achievable.'_

'_Maybe if you want a quirk so badly, you should take a swan dive off the roof. Maybe you'll be reborn with a quirk, if you're lucky.'_

"Fine, Kacchan. Now there's more than one reason for me to take your advice."

I get off the ground, and trudge home, looking at the ground the entire time.

'_What a great day.' _I think sarcastically to myself.

When I arrive home, I take off my shoes and notice mom isn't here. I look around for a minute and notice that there's a note on the table.

"Working late tonight, I'll be shopping later, as well. There's food in the fridge, see you in the morning.-mom"

I sigh, and toss my backpack aside, brushing off my skirt. I wanted to talk to mom at least one more time. I guess not. I head into my room and change, from my school uniform to some pants and a T-Shirt. I discard the clothes and sit at my desk, turning on the computer. I set up the webcam and begin recording a video.

"So, I guess you know what happened, That I kinda jumped… Well, I don't know where yet, I still haven't made that decision yet. I'm sorry, for what you're going through, mom. I didn't even get to say goodbye, but I couldn't put it off, not after what happened. I met All Might today, and I asked him the biggest question of my life, if I could be a hero. He said no, and if that wasn't bad enough, he went out of his way to tell me to not be involved in hero business and that I'm an obstacle to them. I guess everybody was right, Quirkless people aren't meant for this world." I'm silent for a moment, before deciding to put my hair into a ponytail for what I'm about to say. I look directly into the camera and tell it:

"Mom, please. Don't blame yourself for this, or anybody except me, for that matter. Especially Kacchan. I know that you know that he's mean to me and that often times I would come home with small bruises and the occasional burn, and I know that this sounds crazy, and I probably sound like I have some sort of stockholm syndrome, but… I-" I freeze, unable to let the words come through my mouth. I feel tears start to fall down my face, dripping off my chin and onto my desk. I wipe them off my face and say:

"I Love him."

I made several more videos, each to a specific person. One for mom, Dad, Kacchan, and All Might, although I doubt he would see it. I downloaded the videos onto separate Hard Drives, Leaving the ones for mom and dad on the table. I put on a light hoodie and head out. It's dark out now, I check my phone and see it's about ten at night. I start making my way to Kacchan's house, I remember where it is, despite not having been here in the past few years. When I arrive, I Stare at the house for a moment, before Running around to the back of the house. I Peek into a window and find Kacchan, Asleep in his bed. I look around, this must seem suspicious, even If the roles seem reversed here. I slightly crack open the window and put the Hard drive in his room. I then close the window and make my way over downtown, where the larger buildings are. I ought to gain enough height to seriously be able to die. I decide to walk, I don't feel like taking a train, The cool air feels nice on my skin, and the air feels somewhat clean.

On my way, I stop at a convenience store and buy a drink, just a can of soda, nothing else. The cashier gives me an odd look, probably thinking what A middle-school girl is doing walking out and about at this time of night. He doesn't say anything, though, and lets me on my way. After about an hour of walking, I stop and check out some of the buildings, Although most of them are pretty high up, I probably couldn't get to the roof of most of them. I search around some more for buildings when I accidentally bump into somebody.

"Oh- I-I'm sorry." I turn around and apologize, slightly bowing.

"Eh? Don't worry about it, wait, what are you doing out so late?" He asks me. He's blonde, and has a little stubble on his face. He's wearing a purple suit and has some small round glasses.

"Oh, well, I'm just wandering, I guess. I have nothing else better to do." I lie, Trying to both not cry and to keep a light smile.

"Huh, You know, there are some real creeps out here, looking for girls like you, just be safe." He says, before I walk away. I very well know what happens, but No matter what, I would die, either way. I look back and see him just standing there, a confused look on his face. I quickly look back and keep going, turning into an alleyway. In here, I look up to see two very tall buildings, and one of them has a fire escape on the side.

'_Perfect.' _I think Climbing the ladder. I do so with slight difficulty, I'm not too strong, It's not any easier with a drink in my hand. I get to the top, and look down. The alleyway is pretty far down, Definitely enough to kill me. I sit down, Taking off my shoes. I want people to know this wasn't a murder, That this was of my own free will. I Place my shoes neatly By the edge and open my drink. I sit on the ledge, dangling my legs over, when I hear a voice say:

"Just wandering, Huh?" I turn around and see the same man from a minute ago, now smoking a cigarette.

"If you're thinking of stopping me, please, save your breath." I say. I'm not going to stop here, especially with the hard drives out. I still Have the All Might one on me.

"Besides, how did you get up here?" I continue.

"I wasn't thinking of it, And the building is open to everyone."

"Okay, why are you up here?" He shrugs and says:

"I gotta be here either way. Now, mind telling me why you plan on jumping off this fine roof?" I Stare at him, I still have about half of my drink, So I ought to just tell him.

"Well, I guess It's because I'm quirkless." I begin. I can see this catches his attention, because He stops smoking for a second.

"I find life hard because of it, People look down upon me, since I'm weak, fellow students, Even teachers. Even Kacchan." I say, letting out a little too much information.

"Now, I know It's not bad for everybody, and people with physical mutations that really alter their appearance probably feel the same, but At least that's their quirk, that's what makes them special. But for me, I have nothing unique about me." Again, he sits in silence, not saying anything.

"Even if I do have a quirk, It's probably something that nobody would want. I have this recurring nightmare. It's from when I was young and I tried to help this person, but the criminal trying to rape her changed when I touched him, Physically, he turned into this white monster, and when she ran, I told it to kill her. I've always been scared in case it was an old memory, rather than just a dream, then I really need to jump off, because I never would be able to touch somebody again, or him… But I'm ninety percent sure I'm quirkless." I say, venting to him. I haven't told anybody about this, ever. And here I am, telling this man I don't even know about my feelings and everything that's bothered me for years on end. And he listened intently, he walked over to me and sat down, blowing his smoke away and says::

"Kid, I understand what it's like to be quirkless, I'm like you. I tried my damndest to make something good from my life, but no job would accept me because I didn't have the required quirk, and being a real villain would be impossible, heroes would stomp me. So I met in the middle. I became an information broker." His words took me by surprise, I haven't met any other quirkless people before. It's not common to run into a quirkless person, but it's true, It's hard for us to get jobs, since people always look at quirks first. I'm not surprised he would have fell into villainy, even if he's working for both sides most of the time. I look at him and say:

"What stopped you, then?" It's vague but I think He understands.

"Well, I just didn't want to die, and I always had a knack of eavesdropping when I shouldn't. Besides, People don't like killing quirkless people, it's a waste of time for them. Not to mention it's pretty dishonorable." He says, a slight grin on his face.

"I guess that's true, all the more reason for me to do it myself." I say, standing up, setting the can down on the ledge.

"Now, kid, before you jump, what was your hobby?"

"Making notes on heroes. Their strengths, weaknesses, the works." I say, peering over the edge.

"Oh, well, See you on the other side, then." He says, getting up.

"One thing." I say. He turns and says:

"What is it?"

"After about a minute, would you mind calling the police, I still have a family, kind of. Just don't want my body to rot for too long." I say, to which he agrees, and says:

"I'll probably see you soon." I nod and turn my back to the edge, Letting gravity take it's course on me. I close my eyes and feel… Free. I can't explain it but it's an amazing feeling, Falling, and knowing that once I hit the ground, Nothing will matter to me anymore. I take a deep breath, just before I feel something on my back, and then…

Nothing

Giran takes a couple steps away, and an audible _THUD_ is heard. He cringes, not daring to look back. Despite his status, he really doesn't like gore, at all He takes a deep breath and takes out his phone, dialing a number. After the fourth ring, the phone picks up.

"What is it, Giran?" A deep, scratchy voice on the other end says.

"I just found this girl, She just jumped off the roof, but I think that you should have that mist guy bring her in." Giran replies.

"Why? What is her quirk?"

"Well, she just told me her life story, and she said she's quirkless-"

"Then why did you call me?" The voice asked, obviously irritated.

"Well, that device you gave me, to determine what a person's quirk may be, it went off. It says It's an Emmiter type. And from what she told me it might be, she can create and control monsters."

"Hmm, That may be potentially good, where are you."

"Hold on, I don't want you to just up and take her quirk, I-I"

"You want me to get her to join us?"

"Yes, from the way her life sounded, she may be one of your most valuable members."

"Why should I waste resources on somebody _you _see potential in? You may be one of us, but you don't know her, meaning she could be the opposite of what you think."

"I know, but… I don't know, She also said she has a hobby of analyzing heroes, including their weaknesses. She could be a valuable asset nonetheless." The voice is silent for a moment, before saying:

"Whatever, but didn't you say she jumped off the roof? If she is dead, we can't recruit her." Giran grinned and told him:  
"That's what you say, but don't think I don't know what your doctor's quirk is, After all, I told you about him."

"Do not talk back to me. You know very well that he may only do it once a year, It would be a waste."

"I won't tell you where I am, I only ask you for this and just this: Save her life, and give her reason to live. Even if it is only with the league." Giran never asked him of this before, he never asked anything for the league, he only worked with them. But there's something about this girl…

"How will I find her then?"

"Look in the obituaries for the next couple days. You'll know then." Giran said and hung up the phone. He dialed another number, which picked up almost instantly.

"Yes, What is your emergency?"

"Uhh, I just watched a girl jump off the roof of a building."

"Oh, Ok Where are you?!"

Giran continued to give away his location, and hung up. He headed off the building, to avoid the police.

"I guess Knuckleduster will have to wait." Giran said to himself and headed down the street.

**Okay! That's it for this chapter! Tell me what you think about it, I honestly really want to get on with this story, I hope you think Izumi's quirk is interesting, Cause I like it.**

**Criticism is appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2: Katsuki

**So I uploaded the first chapter, went to sleep and saw that my inbox was full of follows and favorites. Thanks! So we'll see what became of Izumi only for a little bit, the majority of this chapter will be from Bakugo's perspective, his last day with Izumi alive and his reaction to her death.**

**Chapter 2: Katsuki**

**Bakugo POV:**

I'm walking around the school, looking for Izumi. I know she went for the notebook I tossed out the window, but where is she? She forgot her stupid All Might Folder, which has most of her homework in it. As much as I don't want her to be a hero, studies are no joke.

I walk to the window where I tossed the notebook, and look in the little well. In it, I find her Hero Analysis book, being nommed on by some Koi fish. I shoo them away and grab it. It's still in decent shape, just soggy and singed. I sigh, I guess she hasn't found it. I'll give it to her tomorrow.

I open it up, Taking a look at it. I do have to say, it's very interesting. Over the years she's made several editions of these, this being the thirteenth. In it, are heroes that have recently made their debut. Such as Kamui woods, Hawks, , and some other low-ranking heroes nobody but her would give a shit about. I do keep looking through, until I come across a page dedicated to me. I'm taken aback by this, since she has written an entire bio on me and my quirk, with suggestions on an entire suit, and how to use my quirk in ways that'll make bigger explosions.

That's when I got slightly creeped out. She had an entire paragraph on observing my quirk, how my sweat is nitroglycerine, and I create sparks which light the actual explosions. I've never told this to anybody before, not anyone who's not my own parents. I know that we knew each other since we were kids, but I had no idea she knew this much about my quirk. She's even pointed out my weaknesses, such as winter, and water. It's harder for me to work up a sweat when it's colder, and I can't really spark anything if my hands are in water.

The section that has suggestions on how to use my quirk, such as a "Flash bang" Which utilizes my light capabilities to blind people, and using my other hand at the same time, I'll create a loud sound, causing disorientation. Another one is labeled as "Rushdown" Which I use my explosions to propel me to and from enemies, It can be useful if I use it correctly. The coolest move that's listed on here though, is the "Howitzer impact." Essentially, it allows me to create a massive explosion by Launching myself in the air, raising oxygen levels around me, allowing the final explosion to engulf the entire area in the effects of a carpet bombing. But there's one move that scares me the most, as to how she thought of this, I don't know. But the move is called: "MOAB" it's essentially the same as the above, and would be easier with support items, but this time, I would have to use my sweat to cover an area, without blowing it up immediately, and use both of my hands to create the biggest explosion I can muster. I almost chuckle at the notes below that say:

"If this doesn't level a skyscraper, I don't know what can."

The thing that really catches my eye, is the vast array of support items, such as something she labeled the "Grenadier Gauntlets." They're supposed to store up my sweat and release it all at the same time, causing a massive explosion. Along with actual "Grenades" That store up my sweat, in smaller amounts, and work as real grenades. The last item isn't named, but it's used best for MOAB, which stores my sweat, and sprays it all over the place, allowing for explosion traps.

"Yo Bakugo!" I hear a familiar voice say. It's fingers, his quirk is pretty fucking useless, all he can do is manipulate his fingers a little bit.

"What?"

"Wanna go to the arcade? We'll just hang and mess around a bit."

"Sure, Got nothing else better to do." I say, putting the notebook in my bag. We start to walk downtown, the arcade is around the Shopping district, if I remember correctly. While we're walking, we stop to get a drink at the convenience store, when Fingers ask me:

"Say, why are you friends with Midoriya? I know you have been for ages, but she-"

"What the fuck are you implying? We're not friends. I'm not associating myself with any quirkless nerds. Especially her." I interrupt him, It's not entirely true, I don't hate her, I just wish she would be realistic about her choices. It would hurt me to see her majorly hurt.

"Whatever man, What is your relationship with her, you say you're not friends, but whenever she's not in earshot, you speak rather highly of her, but you seem to want to kill her whenever she's around."

"The fuck do you mean? I don't think anything of Deku, Just a goddamn pebble on the side of the road." I have to say, It does slightly hurt me to say this.

"Whatever, it's not my business." We buy our stuff in silence. We stay walk out into an alleyway, where I kick a bottle of green slime… Stuff. Fingers takes out a cigarette, and lights it.

"Why the fuck are you smoking? If you're caught your life is over." I tell him, It's true, most places won't accept people who break the law.

"Then I won't get caught, also, that thing you said to her… The thing about the roof. Look, I'm not the best with this stuff, but I think that was a little too far. You've known each other since you were kids, but telling her to outright kill herself. That's fucked up." I didn't think about it much when I said it, but it doesn't matter. I already said it.

"Lay off it, She doesn't have it in her to actually so it. It doesn't matter if I say it once or a thousand times, Deku will come crawling back. She always does." I crush and explode the can in my hand, causing it to fly upwards. It's true, It doesn't seem like words stick to her at all, which makes throwing insults at her easier.

"You know, Sometimes I- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" He says, pointing behind me. I turn and see a mass of slime and other shit bearing down upon me.

"A nice sized invisibility cloak, One with a nice quirk, at that." it grins, pouncing on me.

"Oh shit." I manage before I'm engulfed inside the slime.

'_Goddammit!' _I think, struggling against the slime, I try to claw at it, only for my hands to go right through it.

"You can't touch me! I'm liquid!"

'_Shit, he's right.'_ Instead of clawing at it, I Stick my hands inside the slime and set off a high-powered explosion, Although it's not nearly as effective as it should be, I got him off me, for now at least. I take a deep breath before the slime is on me again.  
"You can't beat me, kid. Give up!" He says, The slime starting to swirl more violently now. This time, I put my hands behind me, and Launch both of us forwards, into the street. I set off more explosions, Causing people to look at us, and run away. If somebody can call the police, or any nearby heroes, I might actually survive this.

"Goddamnit kid! You'll get both of us killed if _He_ comes by." I don't care about who he is, I just need to get out of this. I Lean forward, putting my hands on the ground. Here, I set off another explosion, Causing both of us to fly upwards, Giving me another moment to breathe.

"Go fuck yourself!" I say, half turning and attempt to blow it up again. I feel slime crawl up my leg and cover my mouth again. I guess I missed, since the whole thing is surrounding me now. This burning sensation, is this death? No, I can't die here, Not now, I still haven't become a hero yet! The street is on fire now, as we come in for a landing, We crash into a flaming stand, which is extinguished by the slime.

'_So I can't blow him away forever like this, Not just with explosions. Not ones at this level.'_ My eyes widen as I see heroes arrive, Like that guy with massive arms with yellow and black stripes on his wrists. As well as Kamui woods, carrying people out of the area. I'm pretty sure I see as well, but I highly doubt she can get in here, the area is too tight.

"Take this!" I hear the buff guy say, attempting to punch the slime.

'_Idiot.'_

"What?!" He says, jumping away.

'_Well I'm fucking dead.'_ Before I can do anything else, my hand sets off an explosion on it's own.

'_The fuck?!'_ I slowly start to feel my motor functions slowing down, and my mind is starting to go blank. He's hijacking my body.

I Look out into the crowd that's gathered, they're all just standing there, doing nothing. But out there, I see her.

'_Izumi?'_ She's the figure that stands out the most, a horrified look in her eyes.

'_NO! Stay back!'_ She gives me a look, and her body jerks slightly, before she pauses and looks down, Walking away.

'_What? What was that look? Don't Go! Goddamnit'_ I don't know what's wrong with me, Why do I want her to stay?!

I close my eyes, Allowing myself to go limp. What the hell is wrong with me?

"That's it kid, Just a few more seconds." The slime says, Pushing more slime down into my lungs.

No

NO

NO GODDAMMIT!

I open my eyes, Quickly sticking out my hands from the slime, Letting loose the biggest Explosion I can manage, Launching me, and me alone out of the slime. I turn mid-air, remembering her notebook.

'_Launch consecutive explosions, Twirling yourself into a tornado of smoke, Keep the explosions low-powered, just enough to launch yourself. Twist your body just enough to keep yourself turning, Your sweat should be dripping off your skin by now, Once you go as high as you can, Start twirling downward, The tornado of smoke should be covering you entirely by now, keep on target, any you'll obliterate him. Be careful, you'll be going at high speeds, So that last explosion will be the one that will stop your acceleration heading towards the ground, If you don't pull it off right, you'll be a red stain on the pavement._

As I think it, I execute it, Spinning myself upwards to create A smoke tornado, and start to spin myself downwards. I feel the air on my face, Streaking mast me as the smoke clears, I see it clearly, Both the slime, and the ground, Coming at me incredibly fast.

"DIE!" I scream, I use my left hand to thrust it at the slime, And I set off the largest explosion that I can muster, contrary to what the guide said, It told me to use a half-powered explosion, It'll save my strength, but fuck it, I'm killing him.

The explosion erupts, Not only stopping my momentum, but Making me fly back towards the crowd. Pain Explodes through my arm, A drawback I have, That was the biggest explosion I've ever created, So the kickback causes my very bones to crack.

The explosion itself, Engulfs the entirety of the street, I can't see it through the flames, but I swear, It extended back all the way to the other street. I start to have trouble breathing, realizing I haven't taken a breath in a while, I start to black out, My vision fading.

I wake up to find the sun is setting. And several people are standing around me, all of which are pro heroes.

"Kid, What the hell was that? You blew the whole damn street up! You got that slime guy, but you also obliterated him!" Kamui woods says.

"Good, He shouldn't have tried to attack me." I say, getting up. I realize I'm on a street, probably a few blocks away from my own house.

"You do realize how powerful you are, right? You should Become a hero!"

"Yeah, I planned on it, Lemme go, I need to find someone." I say, Immediately remembering Izumi.  
"No kid, I'll escort you home, I can't have you just out and about wandering after that. You're going home." He says, sternly. I'm about to protest, when I feel my arm shoot up with pain.

"See, I'll escort you, Just lead the way." He repeats, helping me get up. I simply nod this time, I am in way too much pain to just be going about, that's right. I guess I'll give Izumi's notebook to her on monday. I start to walk home, With Woods right behind me. I'm still having a little trouble breathing, I'm coughing quite a bit, but it's nothing alarming.

We arrive at my house, where I open the door, and Kamui woods explains everything that happened.

"YOU DID WHAT YOU LITTLE SHIT!?" Mom yells.

"I DID WHAT I HAD TO YOU OLD HAG!"

"IF YOU PAID ATTENTION YOU WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN IN THAT SITUATION IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"I WAS TALKING TO SOMEBODY!"

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU EVEN MANAGE AN EXPLOSION THAT BIG?! YOU ALMOST DISINTEGRATED THE STREET!"

" I HA-" I don't finish, I don't really want to admit to saying I used Izumi's suggestion, since mom will just rag on me about her.

"Whatever." Mom says, Calming down.

"Just… Go to bed, we'll discuss this later. I'm glad you're safe, please be more careful." She finishes, walking away. I shake my head and head to my room.

My room isn't anything too special. I've got a computer, bed, and a weight set. I don't really need anything else. I put my bag on my bed and take out Izumi's Notebook. Taking it to my desk and starting to copy everything down, word for word. I also sketch out the support items, most of them, at least. After a while, I look outside and see that it's dark. I turn off my lights and go to sleep, hiding away the Notebook in my backpack. I lay in bed for a moment, Thinking about how I'll give it to her later, I don't think about it much, since I drift off into sleep within minutes.

"WAKE UP MOTHERFUCKER!" I hear a male voice scream. I drop out of bed and land on my ass,

"What the he-"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER?!"

"To who? What's going on?!" It's exceptionally rare to hear dad scream, meaning it's an emergency or I massively fucked up.

"YOU VERY WELL KNOW WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING! YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU DID!" I blink, Not sure how to take this in.

"Jesus, calm down, he doesn't know, He just woke up." Mom walks in, scarily calm.

"HE SHOULD FUCKING KNOW! WE'RE GOING TO VISIT INKO, NOW!" He says, Practically throwing my shoes at me. He storms out, going to the car, probably.

"What's going on?" I ask mom, who's still in my room. She sighs and says:

"It's Izumi…"

"What about her?" I ask, Feeling my heart almost stop.

"She's… She-" She takes a deep breath and says:

"She's dead." I feel a pit in my stomach, my words stuck in my throat.

"When?! How?!" I manage, to which mom looks down and says:

"I-I- She was found dead last night, in an alleyway. Somebody called to tell the police that… That she jumped off a building." Mom finishes, I swear I can see tears in her eyes. This time, my heart really stops.  
'_What the hell?! She actually jumped!?'_

"Hold on, Is this the same person we're talking about? Deku would nev-" I don't finish before I Receive a hard slap across my face.

"Don't you dare call her that. Your father thinks you're the one at fault, and I don't blame him. All those years of pushing her around. But I don't want to think that was you, I really don't. You were her friend, So I hope to god it wasn't you." She says, getting up and leaving.

I sit there, Stunned. Not sure what to do, or say. She's _Dead_. I remember what I said yesterday.

'_Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit!'_

How will I face Inko!? She's a wonderful woman who tries her best to take care of her. And it's my fault that she's gone…

Why do I feel like this? She's just a Deku, But, in a way, she saved me yesterday. If I hadn't had her notebook, and if she hadn't take notes on me, I wouldn't have been able to defeat the guy yesterday. I feel slight anger grow inside me, realizing the fact that Deku saved me. But, it leaves faster than it came. I can't stay angry at her, not now. I really don't want to believe it. I reach to wipe my forehead to find that I'm crying.

'_Why do I care about her?!'_

At Inko's House, I'm not sure what I would have expected, Somebody crying, a broken house, but I didn't expect her to just be sitting there, on the couch. When we greeted her, she didn't respond, nothing we said received a response, except when dad asked her if we could attend her funeral, to which she only nodded, still looking at the floor.

Over the next few days, I didn't do much, at all. I sat in my room, at the foot of the bed, just thinking. About what, Well It's obvious. I don't know how I feel about Izumi. I did Go to her funeral, and I saw her Body. From what I could see, there was little wrong with her face, or her upper body, for that fact. I guess she landed on her back. But since I couldn't see her lower half, the casket was covering it. She looked so peaceful, so… Relaxed. I haven't seen her like that, well ever. When we finally buried her, I couldn't say anything, not to anyone. I'm pretty sure I've been in my room for a couple days now, Not doing anything in particular.

"Maybe… Maybe I should have let him kill me." I say aloud, thinking back to the villain earlier. Maybe then she would still be alive. I shake the thought out of my head.

"The hell are you saying, then I'd be dead. That's the pussy way out." I think out loud, then Immediately regretting it. It's my fault that we're here, and she's there, six feet under. I take a shaky breath and get up, Taking a look around my room. It's a mess, not how I usually like it. I haven't picked up around my room since I found out about Izumi. I don't really know if I've cried or not. That was Izumi's job, not mine. I run my fingers through my hair and walk towards my desk, Opening up her notebook. In it, I look through more of the hero illustrations, although they were cool, they weren't super detailed, like mine. I look through it until I come across her own.

In it, I find her own stats, which she listed as incredibly low, apart from her intellect. Her hero costume consisted of a respirator, a green top, which was supposed to be reinforced with Kevlar. She put herself with some sort of battle skirt that allowed for movement in the legs. She doesn't have it listed, but I hope to god that she would have some sort of shorts under the skirt. As for the legs, she put iron soles in her shoes, which would increase the damage done to a person if she kicked them. Looking at the sketches, She really tried to be professional about it, writing down the materials required, even how to build the required spring-loaded soles.

I sigh, closing the book, wiping my face of tears. I can't feel them, but I know they're there.

I spin around in my chair, and heading to the window, opening it to allow some fresh air in. I start to walk back to the bed when I spot something on the windowsill. It's a flash drive. I don't remember putting it there, I blink, Walking up to grab it. Inspecting it, I don't find anything on it.

"Fuck it." I say, sitting at my desk and plugging it in. I click around and find a single video file on it. It's labeled:

"To you, Kacchan." My eyes widen as I click on the video as fast As I can, Spamming the mouse, As if I were trying to make the video load faster. The video starts, with Izumi, Looking… Sad.

"Hi, Kacchan. I'm pretty sure you'll know what happened by the time you see it. I-I'm sorry that I've been such a nuisance to you for your whole life, I know that you think of me as some weak little girl that's better off dead than in your way, But I always clung onto you and I know why, but I figured if I told you, I'd be more crushed than I am now, so I never told you." She says, Pausing and looking away from the camera for a moment. I can feel myself crying now, I'm profusely wiping my eyes, trying to get an unobscured view of the girl on the screen, who's wiping the hair from her eyes.

"I-I don't want you to blame yourself for this. You're not the reason I jumped, I just took your advice, but It was somebody else…" She stops for a moment, looking up offscreen.

"I'm so so sorry for the pain I caused you, that villain, the one made of slime. He got me earlier as well, and I was rescued! By none other than All Might himself." She sounds excited by this, Like anyone would, but she looks sad about it.

"But… That's where I messed up. He jumped away, and like the Idiot I am, I grabbed onto him. To make a long story short, he shot me down."

I choke at this, All might?! Of all people, the one who says anybody can be a hero, tells her to give up?

"He's not who the world thinks he is, honestly. He's weaker than he was before, and that's due to an injury he got a while ago. He's kind of a fraud. I know you probably don't believe me, but I made him drop the villain, causing him to… You know. But after I left the scene, he went out of his way to tell me how massively I messed up. Would you believe that?" She says, half laughing.

'_Why are you laughing goddammit?!'_ She's beautiful. Her long hair that's put into a ponytail, her emerald eyes, her face. I wish I could see it in person. Although, One would probably say I'm crazy. Her body is really nothing most boys would ogle over. Although her chest isn't big, She's a B-cup at best, and her butt and waist don't seem all that big, She makes up for it in the sheer beauty in her face.

"I do suppose I owe you an apology, for making you go through this. I know you probably didn't want to come to my funeral in the first place, but I know your parents, they made you. Either way, I'm sorry for wasting your time, with this and my funeral. Please, continue your studies and become a real hero, one to surpass All Might. I should go, this is kinda dragging on, So I only have one thing to say to you." I look at the screen waiting for the words, She looks dead on at the camera, with a slight smile on her face, and says three words:

"I love you."

**Elsewhere.**

I open my eyes, to find bright light. My throat feels like it's on fire, I'm starving and I really really need some water. I try to speak, but no sound comes out.

"Calm child." I hear a deep voice say.

"You are safe, You have an amazing quirk. Before you ask, no, you died. My doctor managed to bring you back to life. Now, For bringing you back, we expect you to do something for us."

'_I didn't want this, but Dying sucked. And I don't have a quirk, I can't.'_

"You don't have to answer immediately, I don't think you can answer now, but Once you recover a little bit, I expect it soon. Now, With your quirk, you can get revenge on whoever it was that made you jump. I ask you one thing: Will you join our cause, we are the league of villains, we desire to change society, and have heroes grovel at our feet."

'_What the hell is this man on? But, I if I could, with a quirk, If I could teach All Might a lesson…'_

"Now, rest. I will expect you make the right answer." He says, in a serious tone, as if he'd kill me right now if he didn't have to keep me alive. I can't respond, nor Can I even move my body. I start to drift off again, This time, forcibly.

**That's it for this chapter! I had a little bit of trouble with this chapter, I haven't gotten to write a depressed character yet, Nor have I lost somebody to suicide, yet. So I have no Fucking clue how to write these characters, If you can give me tips on that, I'd love to hear it. So I apologize if this chapter seems exceptionally shitty. Now, Onto the Reviews!**

**Kimpossiblefanboy818**

Has great potential! I'll admit I usually am not a fan of Villain Izuku fics but this one has got my attention and I can't wait for more!

**Thank you! It's nice to know That I'm writing things that make people investigate things outside of their comfort zone!**

**Aechium**

I'm loving this so far, nice idea that she can create the nomus.

**Thanks! I legitimately got this Idea from a single fanart image lmao. **

**To aru Super fan**

Very good start! I hope we can see whats on the video for Katsuki.

**Well, Here it is!**

**Reynardgautama, imperial warlord, asegir skjaldberg**

Thanks! It's nice to know People think this is interesting.

**Herowannabe696**

great beginning, you really sold and made feel for the characters. just one favor please do not make it deku x toga, that pairing is way too overdone and I find toga to be an annoying and creepy character.

**Thanks! I had a real hard time with Giran, since we don't see a lot of him, but I feel like he wasn't there, ya know? As for the pairing, It'll be DekuxBakugo. But I want Izumi to be a massive tease to Toga. I honestly like Toga, mostly in terms of how determined she is and just her cutesy attitude, in general, but I guess she's pretty creepy.**

**MossyDuck**

Hmm interesting I haven't seen any fem Gillian deku fanfics that have her commit suicide so you have me hooked. For now I'm interested on how her mother and Bakugo will react to her death. Well can't wait for the next chapter

**We won't see the worst of Izumi's death's effects on her mother yet, not for a while, but as for Bakugo, we'll see that for the most part, It'll only get worse from here, especially after that last part.**

**Hardkasekara**

Really interesting beginning which I really enjoyed and I can't wait for the next chapter. I wonder if this Izuku will go Yandere to protect Bakugou from other women trying to take him. Also I can't wait to see the video about Bakugou and All Might my quess her desth will cause public outcry and might ruin All Might a bit if his video is leaked to the public. Depending on how Bakugou felt towards her this could effect him emotionally.

Well can't wait for the next one.

**I'll say this really quickly, Izumi will go fucking nuts protecting Bakugo at one point, but it won't last long. Also, They kept the Hard drive on her body without looking in it, We won't see what was on it in a long time. But it will cause quite a stirr. Like I said a minute ago, Bakugo's mental state after Izumi will get worse, It'll get better as we get closer to entrance exams.**

**Okay, Well That's it for this chapter, It's a little shorter, but I hope you enjoyed!**

**Criticism is welcome!**


End file.
